Honōrō
|weight = |blood type = A+ |hometown = Konohagakure |homecountry = Land of Fire |affiliation = Konohagakure |team = Team Kenta |rank = Chūnin |classification = Fire Release specialist Ninjutsu specialist |reg = 604332 |academy = 11 |chunin = 13 |nature = Fire Release (Affinity) |jutsu = TBA |weapons = Kunai (x10) Medical Pills (x10)}} Honōrō is a chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Kenta. He is shown to be an excellent user of Fire Release, but since his childhood he has an illness and he was forbidden from doing any extensive physical effort; but it didn't stop him from becoming a shinobi. Appearance Honōrō has bright orange hair and has dull blue eyes and has a quite tall body. He also has pale skin. Personality Honōrō is docile, gentle, kind-hearted, friendly and has all other good attributes a person has, but he is rather reckless as he would risk his life in a simple training match in order to defeat his opponents. History Background Early Life/Academy Years Honōrō was born in Konohagakure with shinobi parents, one of the few thousands that have walked in the battlefields of the , facing , and the army. Honōrō wanted to grow up to be brave just like his parents, but he was born in a serious condition - he was diagnosed with an illness; an illness that could kill Honōrō if he would overuse his stamina, making Honōrō's parents restrict him from intense training. Because of the illness, he had to spend most of his time at the hospital and had to live most of his time there until he could start studying at the Konohagakure . Under permission of the current Hokage, he was accepted into the Academy, and he was placed in lessons that were easier than what regular students should take; as well as he was being observed by skilled medical-nin to help Honōrō if he overworks himself. However, Honōrō seemed to finish these lessons quite easily, at the skill of an Uchiha at the regular lesson schedule Academy students would've taken. In other words, these lessons to Honōrō were as easy as found his Academy lessons. This might have been because of Honōrō's passion of how his parents bravely fought at the Fourth Shinobi World War, and gave Honōrō the confidence in unleashing his inner strength enough to easily pass the exams at the Academy. Post Graduation Once Honōrō graduated with Shimo Yuki and Miya Sarutobi, he was placed in Team Kenta under the supervision of Kenta, the expert medical-nin of the Akimichi clan, and he was to take care of Honōrō in case his illness kicks in; therefore, he was mostly placed to do D-rank missions, just like how Shimo Yuki prefers due to his shyness. He is usually a strategist for the team, providing long-term strategies (such as analyzing how to bypass the effects of an opponent's complicated technique while counterattacking a weak-point) while Miya works on the term's short-term strategies (such as dodging a complicated technique). While working as a shinobi in his team, Honōrō usually sneaked out to train his ninjutsu, as he found out that Fire Release was his affinity. Work in progress. Storyline No story recorded. Natural Skills To be added. Intelligence To be added. Strength To be added. Abilities To be added. Chakra Prowess To be added. Taijutsu To be added. Ninjutsu To be added. Nature Transformation Fire Release To be added. Bukijutsu To be added. Genjutsu To be added. Trivia *''Honō'' (炎) means "Flame", or "Blaze"; while "Rō" (郎) means "Son". **This is a reference of his skill for Fire Release. *His birthday, July 10, was marked as the hottest day on Earth on 1913, reaching 56.7 °C, or 134 °F; another reference for Honōrō's skill in Fire Release. Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Nigel Victor Swan